


【5902759】Dacryphilia（恋哭癖）

by 木翊予安w (sawada)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada/pseuds/%E6%9C%A8%E7%BF%8A%E4%BA%88%E5%AE%89w
Summary: 狱寺隼人来到了十年后，发现自己的十代目正被十年后的自己压在了身下。





	【5902759】Dacryphilia（恋哭癖）

**Author's Note:**

> 又短又烂小破车，3p注意，人物崩坏严重注意。

1\. 狱寺隼人愣在了原地。  
他的首领，正被一个男人禁锢在怀中。内裤已被扯下，露出了光洁笔直的大腿，隐隐约约间，似乎还能看到其间青涩稚嫩的，已经半勃的性器。上身的衬衫虽完好，却也已经被汗水所湿透，勾勒出少年瘦弱而纤细的身段。  
他被迫仰起了头，男人的唇紧紧地锁住了他，封锁住了少年想说出来的话。湿热的舌舔舐着他的口腔，与他毫无经验的舌纠缠着，仿佛迫切地想索寻他口中的汁液。这让根本没接过吻的少年手足无措，唇角不可抑制地流下了一丝透明的津液。  
这感觉或许对于少年来讲太过于刺激了，狱寺隼人能听到少年破碎的，消弭在啧啧水声中的喘息；他甚至看到少年的眼眶被逼得发红，薄薄的水雾氤氲在蜜色的瞳中，最终缓缓地，顺着他的脸颊流下。  
少年湿漉漉的眼睛望向了他，先是闪过了一丝惊讶，后又迅速地被名为情欲的东西所侵占。眼角未干的液体水亮透明，这让他不禁觉得脸颊升温，下腹一阵灼热的欲望涌现了上来。  
他硬了。  
他看着男人从容不迫地脱下了少年的衬衫，白皙的肌肤瞬间一览无余。男人的唇舌开始向下游离，指间按压住了少年胸口的凸起，成功换来了一声好似吃痛又好似欢愉的惊叫。那可怜的乳头被男人漫不经心地揉搓，旋转，拨弄，少年羞耻地呜咽着，尾音竟不自禁地带上了些许颤抖，像是猫软软的爪子，挠得狱寺隼人心痒难耐。  
眼角再一次染上了点点水色。狱寺隼人只觉得自己心脏开始猛烈地跳动，像是在嘲笑他对自己首领的肮脏欲望。  
  
  
2.  
沢田纲吉失踪了，在被蓝波的火箭筒打中以后。  
穿着乳牛衣的小孩舔着葡萄味的糖果，懒洋洋地抬起了眼皮，看向怒火中烧的狱寺隼人：“你又不是不知道，五分钟之后，他会回来的。”  
狱寺隼人看向了将十年后火箭筒缓缓收好，不甚在意的小孩，强压下心头的怒火，坐在沙发上等待沢田纲吉的归来：我不能打那只蠢牛，他想，十代目回来时或许会为这很是苦恼。  
变故发生在狱寺隼人频频看向手表的第五次时。  
“喂，蠢牛！”他急不可耐地抓住了满脸茫然的蓝波，“现在已经过去了十分钟了，为什么十代目还没有回来？！”  
或许是他的眼神太过于凶恶，不过七八岁的小孩竟吓得呆愣不动，半晌才无措地答道：“我……我也不知道……也许，也许是火箭筒出故障了？”  
狱寺隼人只觉得怒从心来，气愤得高举起了自己的手，在蓝波慌张地抬起手想要躲避时，堪堪停在了半空中。  
“我要去找他。”他看向了仍是不知所措的蓝波，放下了手臂，“把十年后火箭筒给我。”  
他的十代目或许仅仅只是停留在未来，安然无恙，又或许是碰上了什么麻烦。最糟糕的是遇到类似于未来战那样的情况。  
如果是那样，他的十代目会经历什么，他简直不敢想象。

  
3.  
他没想过推开来到未来的第一扇门后，会看到这样的画面。  
狱寺隼人看到沢田纲吉的身体被男人轻轻抬起，迫使他只能伸手勾住了男人的脖颈。男人的手探向了他两腿间，开始摩挲着他的分身。沢田纲吉的身体轻颤，眼瞳早已化为了粘稠的蜜。快感一波一波地涌上大脑，甚至盖过了因不适而带来的疼痛。他开始发出了几近哀求的呻吟，这使得男人的眼里翻涌出浓厚的暗色，加快了手中的动作。  
初经人事的少年很快就发泄在了男人的手上。少年大口大口地喘着气，刚释放后的大脑一片空白。甚至没有发现男人沾上了浊液的手慢慢地抚上了自己的后穴处。  
“好……好疼……”随着男人的手指插入，沢田纲吉开始抗拒地想要逃离，男人只是又亲了亲他的唇角，舔掉了他因疼痛而又流下的泪水。再确定怀中人不再挣扎后，缓缓地插入了第二根手指。紧致的甬道渐渐容纳了入侵的物体，男人又向外掰了掰他想要合拢的大腿，开始入侵第三根。  
强烈的异物带来的不适感使沢田纲吉努力想要将体内的物体排挤出去，可这似乎使得穴内的软肉缠上了男人修长的手指，让其刮搔，抽插的感觉更为强烈。终于，男人的手指似是戳到了他体内的凸起，瞬间像过了电一般，沢田纲吉发出了一声闷哼，半软的茎身竟是又吐出了透明的津液。  
男人微微勾起了唇角。随着手指的动作，房间里开始充盈着咕啾咕啾的淫糜声响。沢田纲吉羞怯而又淫弥喘息围绕在耳畔，像是撒娇一般地请求男人加快速度。  
可是男人将嵌入其中的手指抽了出来，狱寺隼人能看见上面沾染的透明液体。  
男人将自己的硕大抵在了正张合不止的穴口上，随着进入，小首领发出了一声尖叫：“狱……狱寺君，等等……”  
但男人根本不给他喘息的机会，他被顶得浑身颤抖，湿濡的内壁死命吸附着男人的性器。软肉随着男人的动作被大力抽出，而后又被狠狠塞了进去。  
“什么等等，”男人轻轻地咬住了他的耳朵，让其迅速被染上了绯红的色泽，“你看，十代目，你这不是很喜欢吗？”  
小首领死咬着下唇，却还是在猛烈的攻势下，将浊液射出，溅在二人的腹部，腿根，以及交合处。  
内壁猛地收缩了起来，男人又顶弄了几下，在他体内射了出来。  
男人慢条斯理地将自己的器具拔出，白浊缓缓地喷溅在了床单上。他转头，祖母绿的眼睛注视着狱寺隼人，看着他一副气愤但又蕴含着艳羡的模样，他笑了笑：  
“你要不要一起？”  


4.  
这是不可能会被拒绝的邀请。  
狱寺隼人认为自己应该将十年后胆大包天的自己打到再无这种心思，但他的双腿像是不听使唤一样地上了前。他看到沢田纲吉因情欲而满脸不知是泪水还是汗水的脸，只觉得下体又硬了几分。  
他想狠狠地操弄自己的首领。  
于是他吻上了沢田纲吉已有些红肿的唇，像是要宣誓主权一般啃咬着。他看到对方迷离的双眼，不自禁地把自己的胯间事物向其的臀间挤入。隔着布料都能感受到的灼热让沢田纲吉僵直了身子，而后则是轻柔地蹭了蹭，似是在向他求欢。  
这使得狱寺隼人迫不及待地将自己的炽热抵在了沢田纲吉的后穴前。他几乎是粗暴地插入了进去，突如其来的贯穿使沢田纲吉惊叫出声，愈发的黏腻轻软。眼角被刺激出了生理盐水，衬着通红的眼眶，更是让他又向前顶弄了几下，换得沢田纲吉的腿紧紧夹住了他的腰间。  
男人掰过了沢田纲吉的脸。小首领的脸被泪水和口津沾上，眼睛里已经软作了一潭春水，仿佛下一秒就会流淌出来。  
那副模样，大概不论是谁，都会情不自禁地与他一起沉沦于欲望的深渊。  
十年后的狱寺隼人，也不会例外。  
“唔唔……啊……”沢田纲吉被迫张开了嘴，含住了男人的性器。小首领抽噎着，却还是随着男人的动作动起自己的嘴来。男人的手轻轻抚过了他的脸颊：  
“乖孩子。”  
“喂！你怎么能让十代目……！”狱寺隼人见状立刻大叫道。  
“唔嗯……！”因为狱寺隼人的动作弧度太大，甬道内被狠狠碾过，这使得沢田纲吉不由得想高声呻吟，却因嘴里的事物，仅仅只发出了几个含混的音节。  
“我？”男人的额角流过了一丝汗水，“那你又怎么能让他做这种事？”  
“正压在自己首领身上操弄他的狱寺隼人？”  
  
  
5.  
他的十代目哭出来的样子，真的很漂亮。  
不管是悲伤的，开心的，感动的……那双棕色的眼瞳中总是流露着最为真挚的情感。而哭泣的时候，眼眶会不自禁地发红，泪珠从眼角滑落，显得甚是可爱。  
每当看到这副场景，他的心跳总是会不由自主地加快，他意识到自己对十代目的心思竟会愈发旖旎。  
而现在，仿佛是对自己的想法的一种宣泄。  
——这叫他如何停下？  
或许是在他第一次对十代目的哭颜产生生理反应开始，一切都早已没有停下的机会了。  


6.  
暧昧的水声响透了整个房间。  
狱寺隼人能听到沢田纲吉不断发出的轻喘。他看到男人轻抚着棕发的小首领的颈窝，对方细腻的皮肤温软的让其舍不得离开。  
而他的十代目的脸上应该是什么表情呢？  
大概是自己都未曾觉察的难耐和渴望，泪水大滴大滴地落下的样子。  
想到这里，他又将自己的器物挤入了更深的地方。他的十代目的腿被迫撑开，白浊、腺液乱七八糟地混杂在一起。下身被完全撑开，他甚至能看到随着自己的动作而收缩的软肉，正饥渴地含着自己的东西，渴求更多。  
沢田纲吉被一前一后的进攻着，巨大的欢愉包围着他。他像是狂风暴雨中的一叶小舟，两人施加的任何动作都能让他的理智被击溃。  
“嗯……狱寺……君。”沢田纲吉发出含混的轻叫，似是狱寺隼人撞到了他的敏感处。狱寺隼人心领神会，继续高频率地顶撞着那一点。手也轻轻地握住了自家十代目的分身，逼出他更加细碎的呻吟。  
沢田纲吉被狱寺隼人狠命挤撞的后身软成一滩水，猛烈的撞击与摩擦使他的下身不住地开始渗出液体，最后绞着狱寺隼人的器物，他第三次射了出来。  
狱寺隼人享受着高潮中的后穴，再一个深深的挺入，将自己的东西灌射了进去。  
男人似乎也快到极限了，他不由得加快了抽送的速度，最后抽出，星星点点的白浊尽数飞溅在了床单上。  
男人发出了一声满足的喟叹。 仿佛是这场闹剧的落幕。


End file.
